A New Beginning
by minichan1612
Summary: Buffy is in yet another new town depending on her vampire slaying skills to help her in the next couple of months. Her mother is very upset about another move that has come from dangerous behavior in her school. This was the last straw, if she stuffs up one more time then she will have to suffer the consequences in which her mother will put forward for her. Please review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - This story and its characters do not belong to me i am not making any money from posting this and this applies for all future chapters and characters to come!**

**Chapter 1: The Slayer**

As I walked into my new school I thought to myself '_Buffy you have really out done yourself this time.' _Being the new kid was never any fun but after moving from school to school I have gotten used to it.

Walking into the first class of the day in a new school is never hard, I don't know anyone and I have no idea what has happened this year. "_Hi, I'm Willow" _said a girl that had just walked up to me. _"Hi, I'm Buffy" I_ reply quietly._ "Have you gone and gotten your text books for you classes yet" _asked Willow in a nice soothing voice_._ "No, not yet. I was going to go and get them after school but I haven't the brightest clue where the library is." "That's no problem I'll go with you" hinted Willow as she really wanted to befriend the new girl.

5 hours later….

The bell sounded to alert the school that the day had finally come to an end. Just as I was leaving the classroom a boy runs into me. "I'm so sorry" gulped the strange boy innocently. "It's fine" I reply not wanting to make a scene out of it. "I'm Xander" the boy exclaimed putting his hand out as a gesture to shake. I put my hand in his just so he doesn't think I'm rude, "I'm Buffy." "Ohhh, you're the new girl, the transfer student." He blurted excitedly. "Yeah… that's me," I say not very convincingly. "Hey!" Willow shouts as she rushes over to where Xander and I are standing awkwardly. "How do you to know each other?" Willow questioned, puzzled by how they had met. "Oh well, I kind of ran into Buffy as I was rushing out of class," Xander replied nervously. This made Willow laugh really loudly. "That's nothing new, Xander is always running into the girls in this grade," Willow said hysterically.

_"Giles!" _Willow calls out. _"The transfer student is here and needs her text books!" "Willow there is no need to shout." _Giles exclaims sounding a little bit annoyed. _"You must be Buffy_," Giles the librarian said enthusiastically. "_Yeah that's me…" _I reply with no enthusiasm. _"Willow you can leave now, I have to talk to Buffy." _Giles said trying to not sound rude. "_Oh okay Giles" _Willow stammered as she walks away slowly. When Giles knew Willow had gone he pulled out a massive book with the title of Vampires. _"What is that?" _Buffy gasped as if she hadn't the brightest idea what he was talking about. "_I'm your new watcher!" _Giles explained. _"Wait! How do you know about me being a slayer" _Buffy questions confused about the whole situation. _"The Council told me that you burnt down your old school and that you had to transfer here so they sent me here to train you and get you ready for what's coming." _Giles explains. "_Okay, I understand that but I just want to be a normal teenager with friends and a life." _Buffy shrieks to get her point across. _"It is your job as the slayer to kill the vampires in this town and to be trained up" _Giles advises Buffy. "_I don't want to be a slayer I just want to be a normal teenager!_" Shouts Buffy as she storms off out of the library home.

**Chapter 2: Angel**

_"Oh joy, another day of school and slaying" _Buffy thinks to herself. Slowly getting out of bed and walking to the shower is the worst part of a morning as she loves to sleep in as late as possible. Especially after being out late slaying as many vampires as possible. As Buffy slowly walks down the stairs she thinks to herself "I have to get out of this slaying business, it is dangerous and my mother is hurting especially after having to move so many times already." Without having breakfast Buffy leaves for school.

Day 2, how bad can it really be? Well Buffy was in for a shock. As soon as she walks into school Giles walks up to her, _"we need to talk,"_ he mumbles to her. _"Fine, but does it have to be now?"_ Buffy questions. _"Yes now, it is urgent," he replies as fast as possible. "Okay, I'll meet you in the library in about 10 minutes."_ Buffy grumbles not looking forward to what Giles has to say.

10 minutes later…..

_"Giles, I'm here. What did you want to talk about"_ Buffy calls out. _"No need to yell Buffy the library echoes."_ Giles gestures to Buffy. _"First of all we start your training this afternoon and you will be on patrol tonight until 10:30." _Giles calmly says. "_Second something big is coming and you need to keep an eye out and report back."_ _"Okay ill meet you here at 3:30 this afternoon to start if that's what you really want and I'll start patrolling at 6 that's 4 and a half hours. Is that okay with you?"_ Buffy asks Giles uncertain that he will agree. _"Yes, that seems fair to me"_ Giles replies carefully.

3:30 finally approaches and Buffy arrives at the library. _"Buffy, good you're here, now we can start,"_ Giles remarks. _"First we will start will some weapons in which you will need to use when patrolling if a vampire does approach and attack you." _Giles takes out a stake and gives it to Buffy _"okay, now I'm going to attack you and you need to defend yourself." _Buffy sees Giles coming and straight away gets into a fighting position. As soon as she sees an opening she goes for it and gets him in the heart with the stake. As Giles gets up he congratulates Buffy _"that was very good let's move on"_ not wanting to lose to Buffy again.

3 hours later..

As Buffy was on patrol keeping an eye out for anything that moved she could feel that someone or something was watching her, she quickly turned around but nothing was there. Feeling confused she continued on her patrol still feeling someone watching her every move. She starts running just before the mystery person caught up to her she jumped as high as she could and caught onto the pole which was running horizontally above her and swung around several times until she could see the man just in front of herself and through herself down perfectly and kicked him flying face first into the ground. He picked himself up slowly and cautiously as to not become a threat to her as he knew how good she is at fighting_. "Who are you and why are you following me?"_ Buffy interrogated the strange stalker. _"I'm Angel and I'm here to warn you." _Angel replied carefully not wanting to agitate Buffy as she doesn't look very convinced. _"Why were you following me if you are here to warn me?" _Buffy questions confused by all of this. _"I wasn't following you…I…I was…" You were what? Stalking me? Creeping up on me? What?" "Geez, do you ask enough questions or what?" _Angel answered rudely. Obviously over all the questions that Buffy is asking him. _"Okay, you can deal with Giles then I'm sure you would much rather deal with me than him but you made up your mind by talking like that so lets go."_

**Chapter 3**

Buffy arrives at Giles about 20 minutes later with Angel. "_Knock, Knock" _Buffy knocks on Giles door. Just seconds later Giles opens the door surprised by Buffys visit so late at ngith "_Buffy what on earth are you doing here so late." Well I thought I would bring you a guest. His name is Angel and he was following me while I was on patrol."_

Angel carefully comes out from behind Buffy being cautious not to scare Giles. When Giles saw who Angel was he freaked and backed up.

"_Buffy you bought a vampire to my house!" _Giles yelled as loud as he possibly could.

_"Giles calm down, he has information for us."_

_"Okay, Angel speak!" _Giles said irritated.

Angel stands tall and ready to explain everything

_"First off, yes I'm a vampire but I have a soul, I can't explain how, but I do. Also I don't like hanging around other vampires they annoy me."_

_"Get on with it," _Giles growls annoyed by being up so late.

_"Okay, geez calm down. So I was creeping around Spike's lair as you might call it and I overheard him say 'It's all coming together, the time is near and soon we will take over the world, vampires will rule.' So I came here to warn you to get ready for a fight because from what I saw Spike has a massive army waiting to attack when the time comes."_

_"This is all very interesting but what has it got to do with me" _Buffy questions. _"You followed me but why me?"_

_"Because I heard Spike say your name I'm not 100% sure what he said but it sounded like 'Buffy will pay for all the pain she has caused us.'_

Buffy and Giles both gasp at the same time as if on cue.

Angel looks at them both confused as to what is going on Buffy sees his expression and explanation to him what's going on.

_"Spike's the leader of the group which I have killed half of his army so far."_

"_So what you're saying is that Spike wants to kill you because you killed half of his army? _Angel asked Buffy

_"Basically yes."_

_"Well that seems fair to me but how exactly did you manage to kill half of his army, it would have to have been very difficult."_

_"It's isn't when you get them all inside a library and burn the library down to the ground with them all inside"._

_"Oh okay, that makes more sense now."_

_"Are we done now I would like to get some sleep before the morning arrives?" _Giles interrupts Buffy and Angel's little conversation.

_"Yes we are because I would like to get some sleep as well." _Buffy replied instantly

_"Am I free to go then?" _Angel asks wanting to leave as soon as possible

_"Yes you are but when we need you again you have to be around straight away in case we need some back up from someone that is strong and helpful and you have to be willing to fight Spike with us." _Buffy replied to him.

"_Fine but on one condition."_

"_And what might that condition be?"_

_"I have to be allowed to train you and help you get ready for the battle that is ahead of you."_

_"Okay that's fine"_

Angel walks away as fast as possible while Buffy goes back to her patrolling for another half an hour.

**Chapter 4: The Fights Approaching!**

As another day has approached in Buffy's life as a slayer, slowly making her way to school Angel steps in front of her giving her the fright of her life. "_Do you mind? I'm trying to get to school on time not late." _Buffy said irritated by Angel's appearance.

_"We need to talk about the battle that is coming."_

_"No we don't, it will take Spike ages to get his army ready to fight against me. Did you not take any notice last night when I said I killed half of his army?"_

_"I was listening just not paying attention. Just because you managed to kill half of his army doesn't mean you will be able to kill the other half. He might have trained them and gotten them ready for this._

_"Pft, I highly doubt that. It will take ages for him to train them up to be able to defeat me besides when I die there will be someone put straight into my place to take over and kill Spike and his army I will make sure of that."_

_"How can you be so sure that someone else will be as well trained as you and that can be sure to kill all the members in Spikes army as well as Spike himself? "_

_"No I can't be certain of but I can be 100% sure that he will be killed if not by me then by another slayer."_

_"Oh yeah, and how can you be sure of that?"_

_"Because I know that if I die then Giles will train who ever replace me to be as good if not better than I am."_

_"Right….."_

_"What are you not convinced that I can take care of myself and handle this or something?"_

_"No, it's not that it's that you are way to confident, if you are cocky then something will go wrong and you won't be able to fix it!_

_"Of course because you are really worried about me aren't you."_

_"Actually yes I am I wasn't following you last night just because I wanted to warn but also because every time I see you something in my brain just goes wild and I can't help myself. I just feel like we were meant to meet each other."_

_"Wait you have seen me before now?"_

_"Yes, I had to make sure you were definitely the slayer."  
"So what, now you have like a crush on me or something?"_

_"Yeah, I guess you could call it that."_

_"Whatever, I'm going to be late for school."_

_"Okay ill see you after school we have a training session at 3:30 be there and make sure Giles is there as well."_

_"Yeah righto I will"_

Buffy walks away from Angel concerned that maybe she was starting to fall for him as well."

**Chapter 5: Love is in the air**

After school the normal routine happened like always – meet at the library with Angel at 3:30 for training, go home have dinner at 5:30, be out on patrol by 6 and continue on patrol until 10:30. "_Mum, I'm home!" _Buffy shouts out as she walks through the front door. _"Buffy, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"_

_"Sorry, I was out with friends."_

_"Oh, that's okay, as long as you had fun."_

_"Yeah, I have fun."_

_"Well that's good...i guess. I'm off to bed now that I know you're safe. Good night Buffy."_

_"Good night mum"_

As Buffy's mum walks away towards her bedroom Buffy walk upstairs towards her bedroom. Someone or something suddenly appears in the window. Buffy jumps in fright and looks to see what it is, "_Hi" _the strange voice said.

_"Holy mother of God! You scared the bajeebuz out of me" Buffy shivered scared out of her mind_

_"Sorry, I just had to see you again….."_

_"Why? Why me? I'm nothing special, I spend all day at school then go out and slay your kind"_

_"Yes, but you're amazing and I love the way you slay, it's…um…never mind…"_

_"No, come one, spill"_

_"No, I can't, it will ruin everything"_

_"Fine, why are you outside its freezing?"_

_"A vampire has to be invited into someone place before they can actually enter"  
"Well, I invite you in"  
"Thanks" _Angel climbs through the open window into Buffy's room

"_You can't stay long I have to sleep, I have school and slaying tomorrow."_

_"Well, do you mind if I just lay with you for a little while just until you get to sleep"_

_"No, just make sure you're gone by morning or my mother will kill you."_

Buffy falls asleep and Angel stays for a couple of hours then left making sure everything was left as it was found.

**Chapter 6 – The fight will now begin!**

The next morning approaches all too quickly for Buffy, the day had finally come where the fight will begin. "_Buffy, Angel is downstairs!" _ Buffy's mum yells up to her. "_Thanks mum I'll be down in a minute" _Buffy yells back to her mother. As Buffy raced downstairs she thought about what today was, the day that vampires and humans will join forces to defeat the threat towards both of them. _This is weird; I can't believe I'm going to be working with the vampires instead of fighting with them. I'm not sure if I will actually be able to do it, I was trained to kill them not help them. _"_Mum, Angels going to walk to school with me I'll see you later tonight." _Buffy said to her mother as she started walking towards the front door with Angel at her side. _"Okay sweetheart, don't be home too late"_

_"Hey can we talk?"_ Angel asked Buffy as they started walking down the street

_"Um, yeah sure, what do you want to talk about?"_

_"Us"_

_"What about us?"_

"_Well, we haven't really talked about how we are going to work this, you're the vampire slayer, I'm a vampire. Can this really work between us?"_

Suddenly Buffy stops, while thinking in depth about what Angel had just said.

"_Well I want this to work and considering you have saved my life on several occasions I know I can trust you and we both know that I have strong feelings for you so if we really want this to work then I believe that we can"_

_"Wow, you really have thought about his a lot haven't you" _said Angel cheekily

"_Yeah I have. So do you or do you not have feeling for me?"_

_"Of course I have feelings for you, you are all I care about and I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_"It's settled then, we will make this work"_

_"One last thing Buffy"_

_"Yes Angel, what is it."_

_"Will you go out with me?"_

_"Yes I will"_

_"Okay, I'll see you tonight then"_ said Angel as he walked off leaving Buffy just standing there thinking about what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - This story and its characters do not belong to me i am not makign and money from posting this and this applies for all future chapters and characters to come!**

**Chapter 1: The Slayer**

As I walked into my new school I thought to myself '_Buffy you have really out done yourself this time.' _Being the new kid was never any fun but after moving from school to school I have gotten used to it.

Walking into the first class of the day in a new school is never hard, I don't know anyone and I have no idea what has happened this year. "_Hi, I'm Willow" _said a girl that had just walked up to me. _"Hi, I'm Buffy" I_ reply quietly._ "Have you gone and gotten your text books for you classes yet" _asked Willow in a nice soothing voice_._ "No, not yet. I was going to go and get them after school but I haven't the brightest clue where the library is." "That's no problem I'll go with you" hinted Willow as she really wanted to befriend the new girl.

5 hours later….

The bell sounded to alert the school that the day had finally come to an end. Just as I was leaving the classroom a boy runs into me. "I'm so sorry" gulped the strange boy innocently. "It's fine" I reply not wanting to make a scene out of it. "I'm Xander" the boy exclaimed putting his hand out as a gesture to shake. I put my hand in his just so he doesn't think I'm rude, "I'm Buffy." "Ohhh, you're the new girl, the transfer student." He blurted excitedly. "Yeah… that's me," I say not very convincingly. "Hey!" Willow shouts as she rushes over to where Xander and I are standing awkwardly. "How do you to know each other?" Willow questioned, puzzled by how they had met. "Oh well, I kind of ran into Buffy as I was rushing out of class," Xander replied nervously. This made Willow laugh really loudly. "That's nothing new, Xander is always running into the girls in this grade," Willow said hysterically.

_"Giles!" _Willow calls out. _"The transfer student is here and needs her text books!" "Willow there is no need to shout." _Giles exclaims sounding a little bit annoyed. _"You must be Buffy_," Giles the librarian said enthusiastically. "_Yeah that's me…" _I reply with no enthusiasm. _"Willow you can leave now, I have to talk to Buffy." _Giles said trying to not sound rude. "_Oh okay Giles" _Willow stammered as she walks away slowly. When Giles knew Willow had gone he pulled out a massive book with the title of Vampires. _"What is that?" _Buffy gasped as if she hadn't the brightest idea what he was talking about. "_I'm your new watcher!" _Giles explained. _"Wait! How do you know about me being a slayer" _Buffy questions confused about the whole situation. _"The Council told me that you burnt down your old school and that you had to transfer here so they sent me here to train you and get you ready for what's coming." _Giles explains. "_Okay, I understand that but I just want to be a normal teenager with friends and a life." _Buffy shrieks to get her point across. _"It is your job as the slayer to kill the vampires in this town and to be trained up" _Giles advises Buffy. "_I don't want to be a slayer I just want to be a normal teenager!_" Shouts Buffy as she storms off out of the library home.

**Chapter 2: Angel**

_"Oh joy, another day of school and slaying" _Buffy thinks to herself. Slowly getting out of bed and walking to the shower is the worst part of a morning as she loves to sleep in as late as possible. Especially after being out late slaying as many vampires as possible. As Buffy slowly walks down the stairs she thinks to herself "I have to get out of this slaying business, it is dangerous and my mother is hurting especially after having to move so many times already." Without having breakfast Buffy leaves for school.

Day 2, how bad can it really be? Well Buffy was in for a shock. As soon as she walks into school Giles walks up to her, _"we need to talk,"_ he mumbles to her. _"Fine, but does it have to be now?"_ Buffy questions. _"Yes now, it is urgent," he replies as fast as possible. "Okay, I'll meet you in the library in about 10 minutes."_ Buffy grumbles not looking forward to what Giles has to say.

10 minutes later…..

_"Giles, I'm here. What did you want to talk about"_ Buffy calls out. _"No need to yell Buffy the library echoes."_ Giles gestures to Buffy. _"First of all we start your training this afternoon and you will be on patrol tonight until 10:30." _Giles calmly says. "_Second something big is coming and you need to keep an eye out and report back."_ _"Okay ill meet you here at 3:30 this afternoon to start if that's what you really want and I'll start patrolling at 6 that's 4 and a half hours. Is that okay with you?"_ Buffy asks Giles uncertain that he will agree. _"Yes, that seems fair to me"_ Giles replies carefully.

3:30 finally approaches and Buffy arrives at the library. _"Buffy, good you're here, now we can start,"_ Giles remarks. _"First we will start will some weapons in which you will need to use when patrolling if a vampire does approach and attack you." _Giles takes out a stake and gives it to Buffy _"okay, now I'm going to attack you and you need to defend yourself." _Buffy sees Giles coming and straight away gets into a fighting position. As soon as she sees an opening she goes for it and gets him in the heart with the stake. As Giles gets up he congratulates Buffy _"that was very good let's move on"_ not wanting to lose to Buffy again.

3 hours later..

As Buffy was on patrol keeping an eye out for anything that moved she could feel that someone or something was watching her, she quickly turned around but nothing was there. Feeling confused she continued on her patrol still feeling someone watching her every move. She starts running just before the mystery person caught up to her she jumped as high as she could and caught onto the pole which was running horizontally above her and swung around several times until she could see the man just in front of herself and through herself down perfectly and kicked him flying face first into the ground. He picked himself up slowly and cautiously as to not become a threat to her as he knew how good she is at fighting_. "Who are you and why are you following me?"_ Buffy interrogated the strange stalker. _"I'm Angel and I'm here to warn you." _Angel replied carefully not wanting to agitate Buffy as she doesn't look very convinced. _"Why were you following me if you are here to warn me?" _Buffy questions confused by all of this. _"I wasn't following you…I…I was…" You were what? Stalking me? Creeping up on me? What?" "Geez, do you ask enough questions or what?" _Angel answered rudely. Obviously over all the questions that Buffy is asking him. _"Okay, you can deal with Giles then I'm sure you would much rather deal with me than him but you made up your mind by talking like that so lets go."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - This story and its characters do not belong to me i am not makign and money from posting this and this applies for all future chapters and characters to come!**

**Chapter 1: The Slayer**

As I walked into my new school I thought to myself '_Buffy you have really out done yourself this time.' _Being the new kid was never any fun but after moving from school to school I have gotten used to it.

Walking into the first class of the day in a new school is never hard, I don't know anyone and I have no idea what has happened this year. "_Hi, I'm Willow" _said a girl that had just walked up to me. _"Hi, I'm Buffy" I_ reply quietly._ "Have you gone and gotten your text books for you classes yet" _asked Willow in a nice soothing voice_._ "No, not yet. I was going to go and get them after school but I haven't the brightest clue where the library is." "That's no problem I'll go with you" hinted Willow as she really wanted to befriend the new girl.

5 hours later….

The bell sounded to alert the school that the day had finally come to an end. Just as I was leaving the classroom a boy runs into me. "I'm so sorry" gulped the strange boy innocently. "It's fine" I reply not wanting to make a scene out of it. "I'm Xander" the boy exclaimed putting his hand out as a gesture to shake. I put my hand in his just so he doesn't think I'm rude, "I'm Buffy." "Ohhh, you're the new girl, the transfer student." He blurted excitedly. "Yeah… that's me," I say not very convincingly. "Hey!" Willow shouts as she rushes over to where Xander and I are standing awkwardly. "How do you to know each other?" Willow questioned, puzzled by how they had met. "Oh well, I kind of ran into Buffy as I was rushing out of class," Xander replied nervously. This made Willow laugh really loudly. "That's nothing new, Xander is always running into the girls in this grade," Willow said hysterically.

_"Giles!" _Willow calls out. _"The transfer student is here and needs her text books!" "Willow there is no need to shout." _Giles exclaims sounding a little bit annoyed. _"You must be Buffy_," Giles the librarian said enthusiastically. "_Yeah that's me…" _I reply with no enthusiasm. _"Willow you can leave now, I have to talk to Buffy." _Giles said trying to not sound rude. "_Oh okay Giles" _Willow stammered as she walks away slowly. When Giles knew Willow had gone he pulled out a massive book with the title of Vampires. _"What is that?" _Buffy gasped as if she hadn't the brightest idea what he was talking about. "_I'm your new watcher!" _Giles explained. _"Wait! How do you know about me being a slayer" _Buffy questions confused about the whole situation. _"The Council told me that you burnt down your old school and that you had to transfer here so they sent me here to train you and get you ready for what's coming." _Giles explains. "_Okay, I understand that but I just want to be a normal teenager with friends and a life." _Buffy shrieks to get her point across. _"It is your job as the slayer to kill the vampires in this town and to be trained up" _Giles advises Buffy. "_I don't want to be a slayer I just want to be a normal teenager!_" Shouts Buffy as she storms off out of the library home.

**Chapter 2: Angel**

_"Oh joy, another day of school and slaying" _Buffy thinks to herself. Slowly getting out of bed and walking to the shower is the worst part of a morning as she loves to sleep in as late as possible. Especially after being out late slaying as many vampires as possible. As Buffy slowly walks down the stairs she thinks to herself "I have to get out of this slaying business, it is dangerous and my mother is hurting especially after having to move so many times already." Without having breakfast Buffy leaves for school.

Day 2, how bad can it really be? Well Buffy was in for a shock. As soon as she walks into school Giles walks up to her, _"we need to talk,"_ he mumbles to her. _"Fine, but does it have to be now?"_ Buffy questions. _"Yes now, it is urgent," he replies as fast as possible. "Okay, I'll meet you in the library in about 10 minutes."_ Buffy grumbles not looking forward to what Giles has to say.

10 minutes later…..

_"Giles, I'm here. What did you want to talk about"_ Buffy calls out. _"No need to yell Buffy the library echoes."_ Giles gestures to Buffy. _"First of all we start your training this afternoon and you will be on patrol tonight until 10:30." _Giles calmly says. "_Second something big is coming and you need to keep an eye out and report back."_ _"Okay ill meet you here at 3:30 this afternoon to start if that's what you really want and I'll start patrolling at 6 that's 4 and a half hours. Is that okay with you?"_ Buffy asks Giles uncertain that he will agree. _"Yes, that seems fair to me"_ Giles replies carefully.

3:30 finally approaches and Buffy arrives at the library. _"Buffy, good you're here, now we can start,"_ Giles remarks. _"First we will start will some weapons in which you will need to use when patrolling if a vampire does approach and attack you." _Giles takes out a stake and gives it to Buffy _"okay, now I'm going to attack you and you need to defend yourself." _Buffy sees Giles coming and straight away gets into a fighting position. As soon as she sees an opening she goes for it and gets him in the heart with the stake. As Giles gets up he congratulates Buffy _"that was very good let's move on"_ not wanting to lose to Buffy again.

3 hours later..

As Buffy was on patrol keeping an eye out for anything that moved she could feel that someone or something was watching her, she quickly turned around but nothing was there. Feeling confused she continued on her patrol still feeling someone watching her every move. She starts running just before the mystery person caught up to her she jumped as high as she could and caught onto the pole which was running horizontally above her and swung around several times until she could see the man just in front of herself and through herself down perfectly and kicked him flying face first into the ground. He picked himself up slowly and cautiously as to not become a threat to her as he knew how good she is at fighting_. "Who are you and why are you following me?"_ Buffy interrogated the strange stalker. _"I'm Angel and I'm here to warn you." _Angel replied carefully not wanting to agitate Buffy as she doesn't look very convinced. _"Why were you following me if you are here to warn me?" _Buffy questions confused by all of this. _"I wasn't following you…I…I was…" You were what? Stalking me? Creeping up on me? What?" "Geez, do you ask enough questions or what?" _Angel answered rudely. Obviously over all the questions that Buffy is asking him. _"Okay, you can deal with Giles then I'm sure you would much rather deal with me than him but you made up your mind by talking like that so lets go."_

**Chapter 3**

Buffy arrives at Giles about 20 minutes later with Angel. "_Knock, Knock" _Buffy knocks on Giles door. Just seconds later Giles opens the door surprised by Buffys visit so late at ngith "_Buffy what on earth are you doing here so late." Well I thought I would bring you a guest. His name is Angel and he was following me while I was on patrol."_

Angel carefully comes out from behind Buffy being cautious not to scare Giles. When Giles saw who Angel was he freaked and backed up.

"_Buffy you bought a vampire to my house!" _Giles yelled as loud as he possibly could.

_"Giles calm down, he has information for us."_

_"Okay, Angel speak!" _Giles said irritated.

Angel stands tall and ready to explain everything

_"First off, yes I'm a vampire but I have a soul, I can't explain how, but I do. Also I don't like hanging around other vampires they annoy me."_

_"Get on with it," _Giles growls annoyed by being up so late.

_"Okay, geez calm down. So I was creeping around Spike's lair as you might call it and I overheard him say 'It's all coming together, the time is near and soon we will take over the world, vampires will rule.' So I came here to warn you to get ready for a fight because from what I saw Spike has a massive army waiting to attack when the time comes."_

_"This is all very interesting but what has it got to do with me" _Buffy questions. _"You followed me but why me?"_

_"Because I heard Spike say your name I'm not 100% sure what he said but it sounded like 'Buffy will pay for all the pain she has caused us.'_

Buffy and Giles both gasp at the same time as if on cue.

Angel looks at them both confused as to what is going on Buffy sees his expression and explanation to him what's going on.

_"Spike's the leader of the group which I have killed half of his army so far."_

"_So what you're saying is that Spike wants to kill you because you killed half of his army? _Angel asked Buffy

_"Basically yes."_

_"Well that seems fair to me but how exactly did you manage to kill half of his army, it would have to have been very difficult."_

_"It's isn't when you get them all inside a library and burn the library down to the ground with them all inside"._

_"Oh okay, that makes more sense now."_

_"Are we done now I would like to get some sleep before the morning arrives?" _Giles interrupts Buffy and Angel's little conversation.

_"Yes we are because I would like to get some sleep as well." _Buffy replied instantly

_"Am I free to go then?" _Angel asks wanting to leave as soon as possible

_"Yes you are but when we need you again you have to be around straight away in case we need some back up from someone that is strong and helpful and you have to be willing to fight Spike with us." _Buffy replied to him.

"_Fine but on one condition."_

"_And what might that condition be?"_

_"I have to be allowed to train you and help you get ready for the battle that is ahead of you."_

_"Okay that's fine"_

Angel walks away as fast as possible while Buffy goes back to her patrolling for another half an hour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - This story and its characters do not belong to me i am not makign and money from posting this and this applies for all future chapters and characters to come!**

**Chapter 1: The Slayer**

As I walked into my new school I thought to myself '_Buffy you have really out done yourself this time.' _Being the new kid was never any fun but after moving from school to school I have gotten used to it.

Walking into the first class of the day in a new school is never hard, I don't know anyone and I have no idea what has happened this year. "_Hi, I'm Willow" _said a girl that had just walked up to me. _"Hi, I'm Buffy" I_ reply quietly._ "Have you gone and gotten your text books for you classes yet" _asked Willow in a nice soothing voice_._ "No, not yet. I was going to go and get them after school but I haven't the brightest clue where the library is." "That's no problem I'll go with you" hinted Willow as she really wanted to befriend the new girl.

5 hours later….

The bell sounded to alert the school that the day had finally come to an end. Just as I was leaving the classroom a boy runs into me. "I'm so sorry" gulped the strange boy innocently. "It's fine" I reply not wanting to make a scene out of it. "I'm Xander" the boy exclaimed putting his hand out as a gesture to shake. I put my hand in his just so he doesn't think I'm rude, "I'm Buffy." "Ohhh, you're the new girl, the transfer student." He blurted excitedly. "Yeah… that's me," I say not very convincingly. "Hey!" Willow shouts as she rushes over to where Xander and I are standing awkwardly. "How do you to know each other?" Willow questioned, puzzled by how they had met. "Oh well, I kind of ran into Buffy as I was rushing out of class," Xander replied nervously. This made Willow laugh really loudly. "That's nothing new, Xander is always running into the girls in this grade," Willow said hysterically.

_"Giles!" _Willow calls out. _"The transfer student is here and needs her text books!" "Willow there is no need to shout." _Giles exclaims sounding a little bit annoyed. _"You must be Buffy_," Giles the librarian said enthusiastically. "_Yeah that's me…" _I reply with no enthusiasm. _"Willow you can leave now, I have to talk to Buffy." _Giles said trying to not sound rude. "_Oh okay Giles" _Willow stammered as she walks away slowly. When Giles knew Willow had gone he pulled out a massive book with the title of Vampires. _"What is that?" _Buffy gasped as if she hadn't the brightest idea what he was talking about. "_I'm your new watcher!" _Giles explained. _"Wait! How do you know about me being a slayer" _Buffy questions confused about the whole situation. _"The Council told me that you burnt down your old school and that you had to transfer here so they sent me here to train you and get you ready for what's coming." _Giles explains. "_Okay, I understand that but I just want to be a normal teenager with friends and a life." _Buffy shrieks to get her point across. _"It is your job as the slayer to kill the vampires in this town and to be trained up" _Giles advises Buffy. "_I don't want to be a slayer I just want to be a normal teenager!_" Shouts Buffy as she storms off out of the library home.

**Chapter 2: Angel**

_"Oh joy, another day of school and slaying" _Buffy thinks to herself. Slowly getting out of bed and walking to the shower is the worst part of a morning as she loves to sleep in as late as possible. Especially after being out late slaying as many vampires as possible. As Buffy slowly walks down the stairs she thinks to herself "I have to get out of this slaying business, it is dangerous and my mother is hurting especially after having to move so many times already." Without having breakfast Buffy leaves for school.

Day 2, how bad can it really be? Well Buffy was in for a shock. As soon as she walks into school Giles walks up to her, _"we need to talk,"_ he mumbles to her. _"Fine, but does it have to be now?"_ Buffy questions. _"Yes now, it is urgent," he replies as fast as possible. "Okay, I'll meet you in the library in about 10 minutes."_ Buffy grumbles not looking forward to what Giles has to say.

10 minutes later…..

_"Giles, I'm here. What did you want to talk about"_ Buffy calls out. _"No need to yell Buffy the library echoes."_ Giles gestures to Buffy. _"First of all we start your training this afternoon and you will be on patrol tonight until 10:30." _Giles calmly says. "_Second something big is coming and you need to keep an eye out and report back."_ _"Okay ill meet you here at 3:30 this afternoon to start if that's what you really want and I'll start patrolling at 6 that's 4 and a half hours. Is that okay with you?"_ Buffy asks Giles uncertain that he will agree. _"Yes, that seems fair to me"_ Giles replies carefully.

3:30 finally approaches and Buffy arrives at the library. _"Buffy, good you're here, now we can start,"_ Giles remarks. _"First we will start will some weapons in which you will need to use when patrolling if a vampire does approach and attack you." _Giles takes out a stake and gives it to Buffy _"okay, now I'm going to attack you and you need to defend yourself." _Buffy sees Giles coming and straight away gets into a fighting position. As soon as she sees an opening she goes for it and gets him in the heart with the stake. As Giles gets up he congratulates Buffy _"that was very good let's move on"_ not wanting to lose to Buffy again.

3 hours later..

As Buffy was on patrol keeping an eye out for anything that moved she could feel that someone or something was watching her, she quickly turned around but nothing was there. Feeling confused she continued on her patrol still feeling someone watching her every move. She starts running just before the mystery person caught up to her she jumped as high as she could and caught onto the pole which was running horizontally above her and swung around several times until she could see the man just in front of herself and through herself down perfectly and kicked him flying face first into the ground. He picked himself up slowly and cautiously as to not become a threat to her as he knew how good she is at fighting_. "Who are you and why are you following me?"_ Buffy interrogated the strange stalker. _"I'm Angel and I'm here to warn you." _Angel replied carefully not wanting to agitate Buffy as she doesn't look very convinced. _"Why were you following me if you are here to warn me?" _Buffy questions confused by all of this. _"I wasn't following you…I…I was…" You were what? Stalking me? Creeping up on me? What?" "Geez, do you ask enough questions or what?" _Angel answered rudely. Obviously over all the questions that Buffy is asking him. _"Okay, you can deal with Giles then I'm sure you would much rather deal with me than him but you made up your mind by talking like that so lets go."_

**Chapter 3**

Buffy arrives at Giles about 20 minutes later with Angel. "_Knock, Knock" _Buffy knocks on Giles door. Just seconds later Giles opens the door surprised by Buffys visit so late at ngith "_Buffy what on earth are you doing here so late." Well I thought I would bring you a guest. His name is Angel and he was following me while I was on patrol."_

Angel carefully comes out from behind Buffy being cautious not to scare Giles. When Giles saw who Angel was he freaked and backed up.

"_Buffy you bought a vampire to my house!" _Giles yelled as loud as he possibly could.

_"Giles calm down, he has information for us."_

_"Okay, Angel speak!" _Giles said irritated.

Angel stands tall and ready to explain everything

_"First off, yes I'm a vampire but I have a soul, I can't explain how, but I do. Also I don't like hanging around other vampires they annoy me."_

_"Get on with it," _Giles growls annoyed by being up so late.

_"Okay, geez calm down. So I was creeping around Spike's lair as you might call it and I overheard him say 'It's all coming together, the time is near and soon we will take over the world, vampires will rule.' So I came here to warn you to get ready for a fight because from what I saw Spike has a massive army waiting to attack when the time comes."_

_"This is all very interesting but what has it got to do with me" _Buffy questions. _"You followed me but why me?"_

_"Because I heard Spike say your name I'm not 100% sure what he said but it sounded like 'Buffy will pay for all the pain she has caused us.'_

Buffy and Giles both gasp at the same time as if on cue.

Angel looks at them both confused as to what is going on Buffy sees his expression and explanation to him what's going on.

_"Spike's the leader of the group which I have killed half of his army so far."_

"_So what you're saying is that Spike wants to kill you because you killed half of his army? _Angel asked Buffy

_"Basically yes."_

_"Well that seems fair to me but how exactly did you manage to kill half of his army, it would have to have been very difficult."_

_"It's isn't when you get them all inside a library and burn the library down to the ground with them all inside"._

_"Oh okay, that makes more sense now."_

_"Are we done now I would like to get some sleep before the morning arrives?" _Giles interrupts Buffy and Angel's little conversation.

_"Yes we are because I would like to get some sleep as well." _Buffy replied instantly

_"Am I free to go then?" _Angel asks wanting to leave as soon as possible

_"Yes you are but when we need you again you have to be around straight away in case we need some back up from someone that is strong and helpful and you have to be willing to fight Spike with us." _Buffy replied to him.

"_Fine but on one condition."_

"_And what might that condition be?"_

_"I have to be allowed to train you and help you get ready for the battle that is ahead of you."_

_"Okay that's fine"_

Angel walks away as fast as possible while Buffy goes back to her patrolling for another half an hour.

**Chapter 4: The Fights Approaching!**

As another day has approached in Buffy's life as a slayer, slowly making her way to school Angel steps in front of her giving her the fright of her life. "_Do you mind? I'm trying to get to school on time not late." _Buffy said irritated by Angel's appearance.

_"We need to talk about the battle that is coming."_

_"No we don't, it will take Spike ages to get his army ready to fight against me. Did you not take any notice last night when I said I killed half of his army?"_

_"I was listening just not paying attention. Just because you managed to kill half of his army doesn't mean you will be able to kill the other half. He might have trained them and gotten them ready for this._

_"Pft, I highly doubt that. It will take ages for him to train them up to be able to defeat me besides when I die there will be someone put straight into my place to take over and kill Spike and his army I will make sure of that."_

_"How can you be so sure that someone else will be as well trained as you and that can be sure to kill all the members in Spikes army as well as Spike himself? "_

_"No I can't be certain of but I can be 100% sure that he will be killed if not by me then by another slayer."_

_"Oh yeah, and how can you be sure of that?"_

_"Because I know that if I die then Giles will train who ever replace me to be as good if not better than I am."_

_"Right….."_

_"What are you not convinced that I can take care of myself and handle this or something?"_

_"No, it's not that it's that you are way to confident, if you are cocky then something will go wrong and you won't be able to fix it!_

_"Of course because you are really worried about me aren't you."_

_"Actually yes I am I wasn't following you last night just because I wanted to warn but also because every time I see you something in my brain just goes wild and I can't help myself. I just feel like we were meant to meet each other."_

_"Wait you have seen me before now?"_

_"Yes, I had to make sure you were definitely the slayer."  
"So what, now you have like a crush on me or something?"_

_"Yeah, I guess you could call it that."_

_"Whatever, I'm going to be late for school."_

_"Okay ill see you after school we have a training session at 3:30 be there and make sure Giles is there as well."_

_"Yeah righto I will"_

Buffy walks away from Angel concerned that maybe she was starting to fall for him as well."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - This story and its characters do not belong to me i am not makign and money from posting this and this applies for all future chapters and characters to come!**

**Chapter 1: The Slayer**

As I walked into my new school I thought to myself '_Buffy you have really out done yourself this time.' _Being the new kid was never any fun but after moving from school to school I have gotten used to it.

Walking into the first class of the day in a new school is never hard, I don't know anyone and I have no idea what has happened this year. "_Hi, I'm Willow" _said a girl that had just walked up to me. _"Hi, I'm Buffy" I_ reply quietly._ "Have you gone and gotten your text books for you classes yet" _asked Willow in a nice soothing voice_._ "No, not yet. I was going to go and get them after school but I haven't the brightest clue where the library is." "That's no problem I'll go with you" hinted Willow as she really wanted to befriend the new girl.

5 hours later….

The bell sounded to alert the school that the day had finally come to an end. Just as I was leaving the classroom a boy runs into me. "I'm so sorry" gulped the strange boy innocently. "It's fine" I reply not wanting to make a scene out of it. "I'm Xander" the boy exclaimed putting his hand out as a gesture to shake. I put my hand in his just so he doesn't think I'm rude, "I'm Buffy." "Ohhh, you're the new girl, the transfer student." He blurted excitedly. "Yeah… that's me," I say not very convincingly. "Hey!" Willow shouts as she rushes over to where Xander and I are standing awkwardly. "How do you to know each other?" Willow questioned, puzzled by how they had met. "Oh well, I kind of ran into Buffy as I was rushing out of class," Xander replied nervously. This made Willow laugh really loudly. "That's nothing new, Xander is always running into the girls in this grade," Willow said hysterically.

_"Giles!" _Willow calls out. _"The transfer student is here and needs her text books!" "Willow there is no need to shout." _Giles exclaims sounding a little bit annoyed. _"You must be Buffy_," Giles the librarian said enthusiastically. "_Yeah that's me…" _I reply with no enthusiasm. _"Willow you can leave now, I have to talk to Buffy." _Giles said trying to not sound rude. "_Oh okay Giles" _Willow stammered as she walks away slowly. When Giles knew Willow had gone he pulled out a massive book with the title of Vampires. _"What is that?" _Buffy gasped as if she hadn't the brightest idea what he was talking about. "_I'm your new watcher!" _Giles explained. _"Wait! How do you know about me being a slayer" _Buffy questions confused about the whole situation. _"The Council told me that you burnt down your old school and that you had to transfer here so they sent me here to train you and get you ready for what's coming." _Giles explains. "_Okay, I understand that but I just want to be a normal teenager with friends and a life." _Buffy shrieks to get her point across. _"It is your job as the slayer to kill the vampires in this town and to be trained up" _Giles advises Buffy. "_I don't want to be a slayer I just want to be a normal teenager!_" Shouts Buffy as she storms off out of the library home.

**Chapter 2: Angel**

_"Oh joy, another day of school and slaying" _Buffy thinks to herself. Slowly getting out of bed and walking to the shower is the worst part of a morning as she loves to sleep in as late as possible. Especially after being out late slaying as many vampires as possible. As Buffy slowly walks down the stairs she thinks to herself "I have to get out of this slaying business, it is dangerous and my mother is hurting especially after having to move so many times already." Without having breakfast Buffy leaves for school.

Day 2, how bad can it really be? Well Buffy was in for a shock. As soon as she walks into school Giles walks up to her, _"we need to talk,"_ he mumbles to her. _"Fine, but does it have to be now?"_ Buffy questions. _"Yes now, it is urgent," he replies as fast as possible. "Okay, I'll meet you in the library in about 10 minutes."_ Buffy grumbles not looking forward to what Giles has to say.

10 minutes later…..

_"Giles, I'm here. What did you want to talk about"_ Buffy calls out. _"No need to yell Buffy the library echoes."_ Giles gestures to Buffy. _"First of all we start your training this afternoon and you will be on patrol tonight until 10:30." _Giles calmly says. "_Second something big is coming and you need to keep an eye out and report back."_ _"Okay ill meet you here at 3:30 this afternoon to start if that's what you really want and I'll start patrolling at 6 that's 4 and a half hours. Is that okay with you?"_ Buffy asks Giles uncertain that he will agree. _"Yes, that seems fair to me"_ Giles replies carefully.

3:30 finally approaches and Buffy arrives at the library. _"Buffy, good you're here, now we can start,"_ Giles remarks. _"First we will start will some weapons in which you will need to use when patrolling if a vampire does approach and attack you." _Giles takes out a stake and gives it to Buffy _"okay, now I'm going to attack you and you need to defend yourself." _Buffy sees Giles coming and straight away gets into a fighting position. As soon as she sees an opening she goes for it and gets him in the heart with the stake. As Giles gets up he congratulates Buffy _"that was very good let's move on"_ not wanting to lose to Buffy again.

3 hours later..

As Buffy was on patrol keeping an eye out for anything that moved she could feel that someone or something was watching her, she quickly turned around but nothing was there. Feeling confused she continued on her patrol still feeling someone watching her every move. She starts running just before the mystery person caught up to her she jumped as high as she could and caught onto the pole which was running horizontally above her and swung around several times until she could see the man just in front of herself and through herself down perfectly and kicked him flying face first into the ground. He picked himself up slowly and cautiously as to not become a threat to her as he knew how good she is at fighting_. "Who are you and why are you following me?"_ Buffy interrogated the strange stalker. _"I'm Angel and I'm here to warn you." _Angel replied carefully not wanting to agitate Buffy as she doesn't look very convinced. _"Why were you following me if you are here to warn me?" _Buffy questions confused by all of this. _"I wasn't following you…I…I was…" You were what? Stalking me? Creeping up on me? What?" "Geez, do you ask enough questions or what?" _Angel answered rudely. Obviously over all the questions that Buffy is asking him. _"Okay, you can deal with Giles then I'm sure you would much rather deal with me than him but you made up your mind by talking like that so lets go."_

**Chapter 3**

Buffy arrives at Giles about 20 minutes later with Angel. "_Knock, Knock" _Buffy knocks on Giles door. Just seconds later Giles opens the door surprised by Buffys visit so late at ngith "_Buffy what on earth are you doing here so late." Well I thought I would bring you a guest. His name is Angel and he was following me while I was on patrol."_

Angel carefully comes out from behind Buffy being cautious not to scare Giles. When Giles saw who Angel was he freaked and backed up.

"_Buffy you bought a vampire to my house!" _Giles yelled as loud as he possibly could.

_"Giles calm down, he has information for us."_

_"Okay, Angel speak!" _Giles said irritated.

Angel stands tall and ready to explain everything

_"First off, yes I'm a vampire but I have a soul, I can't explain how, but I do. Also I don't like hanging around other vampires they annoy me."_

_"Get on with it," _Giles growls annoyed by being up so late.

_"Okay, geez calm down. So I was creeping around Spike's lair as you might call it and I overheard him say 'It's all coming together, the time is near and soon we will take over the world, vampires will rule.' So I came here to warn you to get ready for a fight because from what I saw Spike has a massive army waiting to attack when the time comes."_

_"This is all very interesting but what has it got to do with me" _Buffy questions. _"You followed me but why me?"_

_"Because I heard Spike say your name I'm not 100% sure what he said but it sounded like 'Buffy will pay for all the pain she has caused us.'_

Buffy and Giles both gasp at the same time as if on cue.

Angel looks at them both confused as to what is going on Buffy sees his expression and explanation to him what's going on.

_"Spike's the leader of the group which I have killed half of his army so far."_

"_So what you're saying is that Spike wants to kill you because you killed half of his army? _Angel asked Buffy

_"Basically yes."_

_"Well that seems fair to me but how exactly did you manage to kill half of his army, it would have to have been very difficult."_

_"It's isn't when you get them all inside a library and burn the library down to the ground with them all inside"._

_"Oh okay, that makes more sense now."_

_"Are we done now I would like to get some sleep before the morning arrives?" _Giles interrupts Buffy and Angel's little conversation.

_"Yes we are because I would like to get some sleep as well." _Buffy replied instantly

_"Am I free to go then?" _Angel asks wanting to leave as soon as possible

_"Yes you are but when we need you again you have to be around straight away in case we need some back up from someone that is strong and helpful and you have to be willing to fight Spike with us." _Buffy replied to him.

"_Fine but on one condition."_

"_And what might that condition be?"_

_"I have to be allowed to train you and help you get ready for the battle that is ahead of you."_

_"Okay that's fine"_

Angel walks away as fast as possible while Buffy goes back to her patrolling for another half an hour.

**Chapter 4: The Fights Approaching!**

As another day has approached in Buffy's life as a slayer, slowly making her way to school Angel steps in front of her giving her the fright of her life. "_Do you mind? I'm trying to get to school on time not late." _Buffy said irritated by Angel's appearance.

_"We need to talk about the battle that is coming."_

_"No we don't, it will take Spike ages to get his army ready to fight against me. Did you not take any notice last night when I said I killed half of his army?"_

_"I was listening just not paying attention. Just because you managed to kill half of his army doesn't mean you will be able to kill the other half. He might have trained them and gotten them ready for this._

_"Pft, I highly doubt that. It will take ages for him to train them up to be able to defeat me besides when I die there will be someone put straight into my place to take over and kill Spike and his army I will make sure of that."_

_"How can you be so sure that someone else will be as well trained as you and that can be sure to kill all the members in Spikes army as well as Spike himself? "_

_"No I can't be certain of but I can be 100% sure that he will be killed if not by me then by another slayer."_

_"Oh yeah, and how can you be sure of that?"_

_"Because I know that if I die then Giles will train who ever replace me to be as good if not better than I am."_

_"Right….."_

_"What are you not convinced that I can take care of myself and handle this or something?"_

_"No, it's not that it's that you are way to confident, if you are cocky then something will go wrong and you won't be able to fix it!_

_"Of course because you are really worried about me aren't you."_

_"Actually yes I am I wasn't following you last night just because I wanted to warn but also because every time I see you something in my brain just goes wild and I can't help myself. I just feel like we were meant to meet each other."_

_"Wait you have seen me before now?"_

_"Yes, I had to make sure you were definitely the slayer."  
"So what, now you have like a crush on me or something?"_

_"Yeah, I guess you could call it that."_

_"Whatever, I'm going to be late for school."_

_"Okay ill see you after school we have a training session at 3:30 be there and make sure Giles is there as well."_

_"Yeah righto I will"_

Buffy walks away from Angel concerned that maybe she was starting to fall for him as well."

**Chapter 5: Love is in the air**

After school the normal routine happened like always – meet at the library with Angel at 3:30 for training, go home have dinner at 5:30, be out on patrol by 6 and continue on patrol until 10:30. "_Mum, I'm home!" _Buffy shouts out as she walks through the front door. _"Buffy, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"_

_"Sorry, I was out with friends."_

_"Oh, that's okay, as long as you had fun."_

_"Yeah, I have fun."_

_"Well that's good...i guess. I'm off to bed now that I know you're safe. Good night Buffy."_

_"Good night mum"_

As Buffy's mum walks away towards her bedroom Buffy walk upstairs towards her bedroom. Someone or something suddenly appears in the window. Buffy jumps in fright and looks to see what it is, "_Hi" _the strange voice said.

_"Holy mother of God! You scared the bajeebuz out of me" Buffy shivered scared out of her mind_

_"Sorry, I just had to see you again….."_

_"Why? Why me? I'm nothing special, I spend all day at school then go out and slay your kind"_

_"Yes, but you're amazing and I love the way you slay, it's…um…never mind…"_

_"No, come one, spill"_

_"No, I can't, it will ruin everything"_

_"Fine, why are you outside its freezing?"_

_"A vampire has to be invited into someone place before they can actually enter"  
"Well, I invite you in"  
"Thanks" _Angel climbs through the open window into Buffy's room

"_You can't stay long I have to sleep, I have school and slaying tomorrow."_

_"Well, do you mind if I just lay with you for a little while just until you get to sleep"_

_"No, just make sure you're gone by morning or my mother will kill you."_

Buffy falls asleep and Angel stays for a couple of hours then left making sure everything was left as it was found.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - This story and its characters do not belong to me i am not makign and money from posting this and this applies for all future chapters and characters to come!**

**Chapter 1: The Slayer**

As I walked into my new school I thought to myself '_Buffy you have really out done yourself this time.' _Being the new kid was never any fun but after moving from school to school I have gotten used to it.

Walking into the first class of the day in a new school is never hard, I don't know anyone and I have no idea what has happened this year. "_Hi, I'm Willow" _said a girl that had just walked up to me. _"Hi, I'm Buffy" I_ reply quietly._ "Have you gone and gotten your text books for you classes yet" _asked Willow in a nice soothing voice_._ "No, not yet. I was going to go and get them after school but I haven't the brightest clue where the library is." "That's no problem I'll go with you" hinted Willow as she really wanted to befriend the new girl.

5 hours later….

The bell sounded to alert the school that the day had finally come to an end. Just as I was leaving the classroom a boy runs into me. "I'm so sorry" gulped the strange boy innocently. "It's fine" I reply not wanting to make a scene out of it. "I'm Xander" the boy exclaimed putting his hand out as a gesture to shake. I put my hand in his just so he doesn't think I'm rude, "I'm Buffy." "Ohhh, you're the new girl, the transfer student." He blurted excitedly. "Yeah… that's me," I say not very convincingly. "Hey!" Willow shouts as she rushes over to where Xander and I are standing awkwardly. "How do you to know each other?" Willow questioned, puzzled by how they had met. "Oh well, I kind of ran into Buffy as I was rushing out of class," Xander replied nervously. This made Willow laugh really loudly. "That's nothing new, Xander is always running into the girls in this grade," Willow said hysterically.

_"Giles!" _Willow calls out. _"The transfer student is here and needs her text books!" "Willow there is no need to shout." _Giles exclaims sounding a little bit annoyed. _"You must be Buffy_," Giles the librarian said enthusiastically. "_Yeah that's me…" _I reply with no enthusiasm. _"Willow you can leave now, I have to talk to Buffy." _Giles said trying to not sound rude. "_Oh okay Giles" _Willow stammered as she walks away slowly. When Giles knew Willow had gone he pulled out a massive book with the title of Vampires. _"What is that?" _Buffy gasped as if she hadn't the brightest idea what he was talking about. "_I'm your new watcher!" _Giles explained. _"Wait! How do you know about me being a slayer" _Buffy questions confused about the whole situation. _"The Council told me that you burnt down your old school and that you had to transfer here so they sent me here to train you and get you ready for what's coming." _Giles explains. "_Okay, I understand that but I just want to be a normal teenager with friends and a life." _Buffy shrieks to get her point across. _"It is your job as the slayer to kill the vampires in this town and to be trained up" _Giles advises Buffy. "_I don't want to be a slayer I just want to be a normal teenager!_" Shouts Buffy as she storms off out of the library home.

**Chapter 2: Angel**

_"Oh joy, another day of school and slaying" _Buffy thinks to herself. Slowly getting out of bed and walking to the shower is the worst part of a morning as she loves to sleep in as late as possible. Especially after being out late slaying as many vampires as possible. As Buffy slowly walks down the stairs she thinks to herself "I have to get out of this slaying business, it is dangerous and my mother is hurting especially after having to move so many times already." Without having breakfast Buffy leaves for school.

Day 2, how bad can it really be? Well Buffy was in for a shock. As soon as she walks into school Giles walks up to her, _"we need to talk,"_ he mumbles to her. _"Fine, but does it have to be now?"_ Buffy questions. _"Yes now, it is urgent," he replies as fast as possible. "Okay, I'll meet you in the library in about 10 minutes."_ Buffy grumbles not looking forward to what Giles has to say.

10 minutes later…..

_"Giles, I'm here. What did you want to talk about"_ Buffy calls out. _"No need to yell Buffy the library echoes."_ Giles gestures to Buffy. _"First of all we start your training this afternoon and you will be on patrol tonight until 10:30." _Giles calmly says. "_Second something big is coming and you need to keep an eye out and report back."_ _"Okay ill meet you here at 3:30 this afternoon to start if that's what you really want and I'll start patrolling at 6 that's 4 and a half hours. Is that okay with you?"_ Buffy asks Giles uncertain that he will agree. _"Yes, that seems fair to me"_ Giles replies carefully.

3:30 finally approaches and Buffy arrives at the library. _"Buffy, good you're here, now we can start,"_ Giles remarks. _"First we will start will some weapons in which you will need to use when patrolling if a vampire does approach and attack you." _Giles takes out a stake and gives it to Buffy _"okay, now I'm going to attack you and you need to defend yourself." _Buffy sees Giles coming and straight away gets into a fighting position. As soon as she sees an opening she goes for it and gets him in the heart with the stake. As Giles gets up he congratulates Buffy _"that was very good let's move on"_ not wanting to lose to Buffy again.

3 hours later..

As Buffy was on patrol keeping an eye out for anything that moved she could feel that someone or something was watching her, she quickly turned around but nothing was there. Feeling confused she continued on her patrol still feeling someone watching her every move. She starts running just before the mystery person caught up to her she jumped as high as she could and caught onto the pole which was running horizontally above her and swung around several times until she could see the man just in front of herself and through herself down perfectly and kicked him flying face first into the ground. He picked himself up slowly and cautiously as to not become a threat to her as he knew how good she is at fighting_. "Who are you and why are you following me?"_ Buffy interrogated the strange stalker. _"I'm Angel and I'm here to warn you." _Angel replied carefully not wanting to agitate Buffy as she doesn't look very convinced. _"Why were you following me if you are here to warn me?" _Buffy questions confused by all of this. _"I wasn't following you…I…I was…" You were what? Stalking me? Creeping up on me? What?" "Geez, do you ask enough questions or what?" _Angel answered rudely. Obviously over all the questions that Buffy is asking him. _"Okay, you can deal with Giles then I'm sure you would much rather deal with me than him but you made up your mind by talking like that so lets go."_

**Chapter 3**

Buffy arrives at Giles about 20 minutes later with Angel. "_Knock, Knock" _Buffy knocks on Giles door. Just seconds later Giles opens the door surprised by Buffys visit so late at ngith "_Buffy what on earth are you doing here so late." Well I thought I would bring you a guest. His name is Angel and he was following me while I was on patrol."_

Angel carefully comes out from behind Buffy being cautious not to scare Giles. When Giles saw who Angel was he freaked and backed up.

"_Buffy you bought a vampire to my house!" _Giles yelled as loud as he possibly could.

_"Giles calm down, he has information for us."_

_"Okay, Angel speak!" _Giles said irritated.

Angel stands tall and ready to explain everything

_"First off, yes I'm a vampire but I have a soul, I can't explain how, but I do. Also I don't like hanging around other vampires they annoy me."_

_"Get on with it," _Giles growls annoyed by being up so late.

_"Okay, geez calm down. So I was creeping around Spike's lair as you might call it and I overheard him say 'It's all coming together, the time is near and soon we will take over the world, vampires will rule.' So I came here to warn you to get ready for a fight because from what I saw Spike has a massive army waiting to attack when the time comes."_

_"This is all very interesting but what has it got to do with me" _Buffy questions. _"You followed me but why me?"_

_"Because I heard Spike say your name I'm not 100% sure what he said but it sounded like 'Buffy will pay for all the pain she has caused us.'_

Buffy and Giles both gasp at the same time as if on cue.

Angel looks at them both confused as to what is going on Buffy sees his expression and explanation to him what's going on.

_"Spike's the leader of the group which I have killed half of his army so far."_

"_So what you're saying is that Spike wants to kill you because you killed half of his army? _Angel asked Buffy

_"Basically yes."_

_"Well that seems fair to me but how exactly did you manage to kill half of his army, it would have to have been very difficult."_

_"It's isn't when you get them all inside a library and burn the library down to the ground with them all inside"._

_"Oh okay, that makes more sense now."_

_"Are we done now I would like to get some sleep before the morning arrives?" _Giles interrupts Buffy and Angel's little conversation.

_"Yes we are because I would like to get some sleep as well." _Buffy replied instantly

_"Am I free to go then?" _Angel asks wanting to leave as soon as possible

_"Yes you are but when we need you again you have to be around straight away in case we need some back up from someone that is strong and helpful and you have to be willing to fight Spike with us." _Buffy replied to him.

"_Fine but on one condition."_

"_And what might that condition be?"_

_"I have to be allowed to train you and help you get ready for the battle that is ahead of you."_

_"Okay that's fine"_

Angel walks away as fast as possible while Buffy goes back to her patrolling for another half an hour.

**Chapter 4: The Fights Approaching!**

As another day has approached in Buffy's life as a slayer, slowly making her way to school Angel steps in front of her giving her the fright of her life. "_Do you mind? I'm trying to get to school on time not late." _Buffy said irritated by Angel's appearance.

_"We need to talk about the battle that is coming."_

_"No we don't, it will take Spike ages to get his army ready to fight against me. Did you not take any notice last night when I said I killed half of his army?"_

_"I was listening just not paying attention. Just because you managed to kill half of his army doesn't mean you will be able to kill the other half. He might have trained them and gotten them ready for this._

_"Pft, I highly doubt that. It will take ages for him to train them up to be able to defeat me besides when I die there will be someone put straight into my place to take over and kill Spike and his army I will make sure of that."_

_"How can you be so sure that someone else will be as well trained as you and that can be sure to kill all the members in Spikes army as well as Spike himself? "_

_"No I can't be certain of but I can be 100% sure that he will be killed if not by me then by another slayer."_

_"Oh yeah, and how can you be sure of that?"_

_"Because I know that if I die then Giles will train who ever replace me to be as good if not better than I am."_

_"Right….."_

_"What are you not convinced that I can take care of myself and handle this or something?"_

_"No, it's not that it's that you are way to confident, if you are cocky then something will go wrong and you won't be able to fix it!_

_"Of course because you are really worried about me aren't you."_

_"Actually yes I am I wasn't following you last night just because I wanted to warn but also because every time I see you something in my brain just goes wild and I can't help myself. I just feel like we were meant to meet each other."_

_"Wait you have seen me before now?"_

_"Yes, I had to make sure you were definitely the slayer."  
"So what, now you have like a crush on me or something?"_

_"Yeah, I guess you could call it that."_

_"Whatever, I'm going to be late for school."_

_"Okay ill see you after school we have a training session at 3:30 be there and make sure Giles is there as well."_

_"Yeah righto I will"_

Buffy walks away from Angel concerned that maybe she was starting to fall for him as well."

**Chapter 5: Love is in the air**

After school the normal routine happened like always – meet at the library with Angel at 3:30 for training, go home have dinner at 5:30, be out on patrol by 6 and continue on patrol until 10:30. "_Mum, I'm home!" _Buffy shouts out as she walks through the front door. _"Buffy, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"_

_"Sorry, I was out with friends."_

_"Oh, that's okay, as long as you had fun."_

_"Yeah, I have fun."_

_"Well that's good...i guess. I'm off to bed now that I know you're safe. Good night Buffy."_

_"Good night mum"_

As Buffy's mum walks away towards her bedroom Buffy walk upstairs towards her bedroom. Someone or something suddenly appears in the window. Buffy jumps in fright and looks to see what it is, "_Hi" _the strange voice said.

_"Holy mother of God! You scared the bajeebuz out of me" Buffy shivered scared out of her mind_

_"Sorry, I just had to see you again….."_

_"Why? Why me? I'm nothing special, I spend all day at school then go out and slay your kind"_

_"Yes, but you're amazing and I love the way you slay, it's…um…never mind…"_

_"No, come one, spill"_

_"No, I can't, it will ruin everything"_

_"Fine, why are you outside its freezing?"_

_"A vampire has to be invited into someone place before they can actually enter"  
"Well, I invite you in"  
"Thanks" _Angel climbs through the open window into Buffy's room

"_You can't stay long I have to sleep, I have school and slaying tomorrow."_

_"Well, do you mind if I just lay with you for a little while just until you get to sleep"_

_"No, just make sure you're gone by morning or my mother will kill you."_

Buffy falls asleep and Angel stays for a couple of hours then left making sure everything was left as it was found.

**Chapter 6 – The fight will now begin!**

The next morning approaches all too quickly for Buffy, the day had finally come where the fight will begin. "_Buffy, Angel is downstairs!" _ Buffy's mum yells up to her. "_Thanks mum I'll be down in a minute" _Buffy yells back to her mother. As Buffy raced downstairs she thought about what today was, the day that vampires and humans will join forces to defeat the threat towards both of them. _This is weird; I can't believe I'm going to be working with the vampires instead of fighting with them. I'm not sure if I will actually be able to do it, I was trained to kill them not help them. _"_Mum, Angels going to walk to school with me I'll see you later tonight." _Buffy said to her mother as she started walking towards the front door with Angel at her side. _"Okay sweetheart, don't be home too late"_

_"Hey can we talk?"_ Angel asked Buffy as they started walking down the street

_"Um, yeah sure, what do you want to talk about?"_

_"Us"_

_"What about us?"_

"_Well, we haven't really talked about how we are going to work this, you're the vampire slayer, I'm a vampire. Can this really work between us?"_

Suddenly Buffy stops, while thinking in depth about what Angel had just said.

"_Well I want this to work and considering you have saved my life on several occasions I know I can trust you and we both know that I have strong feelings for you so if we really want this to work then I believe that we can"_

_"Wow, you really have thought about his a lot haven't you" _said Angel cheekily

"_Yeah I have. So do you or do you not have feeling for me?"_

_"Of course I have feelings for you, you are all I care about and I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_"It's settled then, we will make this work"_

_"One last thing Buffy"_

_"Yes Angel, what is it."_

_"Will you go out with me?"_

_"Yes I will"_

_"Okay, I'll see you tonight then"_ said Angel as he walked off leaving Buffy just standing there thinking about what had just happened.


End file.
